


Far from the Tree

by UnicornAffair



Series: Emma Gomez-Hart [2]
Category: Power Rangers (2017), Power Rangers Megaforce
Genre: Alternate Universe - Parents, Emma as Trimberly's kid, Emma is sixteen here, F/F, I caved and wanted to write more of this little series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 13:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17829161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornAffair/pseuds/UnicornAffair
Summary: “I was saving you from becoming both of your parents in one night”Trini knew this day would come, the day where her daughter turned sixteen and was more interested going on dates...considering how she and Kimberly spent their high school days, she had every reason to worry.





	Far from the Tree

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm a sucker and really liked writing the valentine's day fic so....knowing myself I decided to have a little fun and expand on this world a little. It's been a lot of fun writing Kimberly and Trini as parents

“Trini you have nothing to worry about, this is  _ Gia Moran _ we’re talking about” 

It was a half hour before their daughter, Emma, was set to go on her first  _ real date _ with the girl from down the street. Trini and Kimberly watched their friendship blossom into something more over the years, and while the two went on  _ dates _ before...Gia and Emma didn’t exactly count them the same way as one of their parents had to be involved with the travel arrangements or  _ worse _ chaperone. Now that both Gia and Emma were sixteen...oh this was an entirely different ballgame. 

“Kimberly” Trini turned in her wife’s arms, taking her eyes away from the window for a moment, “Remember when  _ we _ were sixteen?” She questioned with a tilt of her head, “The kind of trouble  _ we _ got into? We almost got hit by a  _ train _ having a joy ride. Does that ring any bells?”

The taller of the two’s smile only widened at the memory, “That was pretty wild” When Trini only continued to glare at her, Kimberly relented, “We  _ made it through _ just fine…no one died...”

“That’s not the point!” Trini ran a hand through her hair, clearly her nerves was getting the best of her. Gia didn’t have her driver’s license for very long and Trini wasn’t dumb...of the two girls Gia had much more of a commanding personality. She was the one that planned this entire date while Emma would happily go along with the course. “You don’t think they’re….”

Kimberly shrugged. The girls were sixteen and had been in love for  _ years,  _ if they hadn’t done it already….

“You are  _ not _ helping” 

“I mean, look at the positive here” Kimberly leaned forward to kiss Trini’s forehead, “Emma can’t get pregnant” Not by sleeping with  _ Gia.  _

Trini rolled her eyes and shoved Kimberly’s shoulder, Mrs. Gomez-Hart was too busy laughing at her own little joke. “Not funny”

“You need to  _ relax”  _ Kimberly kept her distance this time, knowing that her wife needed the space to have her freak-out-parenting moment. “Emma’s got a good head on her shoulders. Gia, we’ve known that girl since she was  _ five.  _ She would never let anything happen to her...I trust her” Kim folded her arms, “Besides, they’re  _ teenagers.  _ This is kinda the territory”

“How can you be so calm about this?” Trini finally sighed, exhaling out the negativity swirling in her mind.

“Because I know that whatever we have to face, that we’ll figure it out along the way. We’ve done well so far” Kimberly and Trini helped Emma navigate through school work, science fair projects, her first period happening at the  _ worst _ time. They were there for her when she wanted to get more involved with school activities. Emma joined up for school yearbook as a photographer. Kimberly and Trini hosted sleepovers, and birthday parties. Emma dating, well, this was just the next bump in the road to get over.

Kimberly closed the gap between them and wrapped her arms around Trini, comforting her with a hug, “You know who you sound like?”

_ “Don’t” _

“Your mom” Kimberly finished her thought anyway, causing her wife to groan, “I’m  _ not _ wrong”

“Why would you have to ruin a good thing?” She buried her head in Kimberly’s chest, “When did I become  _ her?” _

Kimberly rubbed Trini’s back, a soft smile on her face, the time for teasing had passed. “When we brought Emma home for the first time” 

It was true, of the two, Trini had much more of a maternal instinct. She helped her mom raise her twin brother’s after all, so by the time she had her own child in the house she was ready to be  _ super mom.  _ Kimberly was the wreck trying to keep it all together, it was easy to become the  _ fun mom.  _ The one who let Emma have five more minutes before nap time, or cotton candy at a baseball game despite it being an absolute mess. Kimberly would never hesitate to spoil her daughter while Trini, she was the one to continue to try and set up the foundation of their home. 

The doorbell rang and Emma practically squealed from her room, “I’m not ready! I’m not ready!” This was a big night for her, a night alone with her girlfriend a  _ date,  _ something they had been talking about for  _ months.  _

Kimberly let go of Trini to spring into action, descend the stairs of their home to quickly answer the door before a defensive Trini could have a  _ chance _ to play June Gomez and interrogate the hell out of their daughter’s date. Both women were  _ stunned _ to see  _ Gia Moran _ outside of her signature leather jacket and matching boots. Instead, the beautiful blonde splurged and bought a navy pinstripe blazer suit set. She cleaned up nice, Trini and Kimberly could agree on  _ that.  _

“Is Emma ready?” She asked, hopefully, resting her hands in her pockets. “We have reservations at eight”

Despite being impressed by Gia’s look, Trini  _ had _ to play this game. “Where are you going tonight?” Of  _ course _ she was already doing the mental math of how far the restaurant could be if their reservation was at eight…

“It’s a big night” If Gia was nervous, she sure had the suit-confidence to hide it well, “There’s an Italian restaurant downtown, Zedd’s it’s-”

“You have reservations at  _ Zedd’s?”  _ Kimberly broke the intimidating act Trini was trying to pull, “Everyone talks about it at work, oh I hear it’s  _ so _ nice. You guys are going to have so much fun” So, it was a restaurant Kimberly dropped hints at wanting to go for  _ weeks _ but Trini never followed through with a reservation...now Gia was going to show her up and take their daughter. “You’ll have to let us know how the food is”  _ Hint received.  _ Loud and clear.

“Of course” Gia’s eyes traveled past Kimberly to the staircase behind her...as much as she loved being around the Gomez-Hart family...she wasn’t here to talk to the Misses...she was here for Emma. 

“Nervous for your big first date?” Kimberly asked, trying to make conversation...and more importantly keeping Trini from asking anything too  _ hard.  _

“Our first  _ date _ was going to a roller rink” Gia laughed, it was  _ cute _ that she considered the roller rink an actual first date. Emma was all too excited to grab her best friend’s hand to go out on a  _ couples skate.  _ “This is more than just a “first date”.” The blonde paused, cocking her head to the side, “You guys really don’t know what today is do you?”

It wasn’t Emma’s birthday, or Gia’s for that matter. Trini and Kimberly thought this whole time they considered it their first real date…

When the two older women didn’t respond, Gia had to fill the adults in, “This was the day you guys moved to the block...eleven years ago she came into my life, and it hasn’t been the same ever since” She shrugged her shoulders, ever so slightly, “I just wanted to make it special, splurge a little”

“Awwwww” Kimberly’s eyes traveled to Trini, why couldn’t  _ she _ be this romantic? Great. Now she was going to have to pull out something big in the nearby future. “That’s so sweet” 

“She needs to be home by eleven” Trini wasn’t going to be distracted by how _ nice _ or how  _ sweet _ Gia’s intentions were.

The blonde nodded her head in understanding, “Of course, ma’am”  _ Ma’am _ oh Trini felt that one...she was getting old. 

“Sorry, sorry. I’m ready now” Emma’s voice from upstairs caught the attention of those on the first floor. Gia looked absolutely dumbfounded at the sight of her girlfriend, wearing a pink dress, her hair done for the occasion. Kimberly taught Emma everything when it came to make up. The former cheerleader was  _ much _ better at teaching her that aspect of beauty but if Emma wanted some sick braids? She’d go to mama. Could she pull off the tough side braid look? No, but she taught Emma how to braid pigtails or French braid.

Emma was growing up  _ so  _ fast, and Trini for one wasn’t ready for her girl to go to prom, graduate high school, get  _ married... _ oh god she couldn’t let her mind wander. 

“Wow…” A dumbfounded Gia’s smile went lopsided, she was far too enamored with Emma that she almost forgot the world was still spinning. “You look incredible”

Trini folded her arms, Emma’s arrival didn’t give her much of a chance to ask Gia what her  _ intentions  _ were with her daughter. Kimberly saw the potential interrogation a mile away and was quick to grab her phone. “Oh you guys look so...ah! You have to let me grab a picture”

“Moooom” Emma’s cheeks turned red, she thought Kimberly was going to be the  _ cool  _ mom and just let her go...not be  _ this _ parent. “Seriously we have to go”

“It’ll only take a second” Kimberly insisted, waving her hand for Gia to take a step next to Emma,  _ “Humor me”  _

Gia, for her part, went along with it pretty well. She stepped next to her girlfriend and wrapped an arm around her waist. She leaned over to whisper something lowly into Emma’s ear. Trini couldn’t quite make it out, but it got Emma to laugh and relax a little so Kimberly take a photo.

“Okay hold on” Kimberly took a couple before turning her phone sideways for a landscape as well. Just in case. 

“Can we  _ go _ now?” Emma was getting impatient, she was practically pleading with her mothers to let her go.

“Have fun girls” Kimberly waved, her smile all too wide. 

“No later than eleven.” Trini pointed at Gia, her eyes narrowing. If Kimberly wanted to play  _ good  _ cop, Trini was more than happy playing  _ bad  _ cop on this issue. 

“Of course Mrs. G-H” Gia reached out for Emma to take her hand, “I’ll have her back in one piece” 

“Bye moms! Love you” Emma could talk to Kimberly when she got back to dish out all of the fun details. 

As soon as the door closed, Kimberly and Trini went to the window to watch Gia open the passenger door to her yellow challenger for Emma to get inside the car. Trini scoffed, okay, so...chivalry wasn’t dead. “I barely got a chance to talk to her.”

Kimberly could sense how tense her wife was, so she wrapped an arm around her shoulders. “I was saving you from becoming  _ both  _ of your parents in one night” she laughed, reminiscing of a time where Mr. Gomez was on the cheerleader's ass for dating his daughter. 

“...Not funny” 

“With Emma out of the house...we can have a bit of a romantic evening of our own” Kimberly proposed, it wasn’t often where the two had the house to themselves…

Trini slowly nodded her head, “You pick out the movie, I’ll order the Chinese” 

Kimberly instead rested a finger on Trini’s chin to tilt her wife’s head in her direction, capturing her lips with a kiss. “I was thinking something a little  _ less _ routine and a little more  _ personal” _

There was a long pause, it  _ would  _ be a bit of a distraction...a small smirk appeared on Trini’s face, “I’m still ordering the Chinese” after all, they’d still be working up an appetite. 

*****

_ 10:57 _

Emma still wasn’t home. Kimberly had gotten out of a late shower to find that Trini wasn’t in their bedroom which only meant…

Kimberly descended the stairs, in nothing but her pink heavy robe to find that the living room lights were off and Trini was absolutely sitting in the dark. Just  _ stewing  _ and  _ waiting.  _

“Remember when I said you were like your mom?”

“Let me have this one Kimberly” Trini called into the darkness, she was  _ so  _ ready to have her turning on a lamp moment.

Kimberly looked at the digital clock underneath the television.  _ 11:02.  _ “They’re just a little late” She sighed, going over to stand at Trini’s side, her fingertips tracing against her wife’s arm, “Just come to bed”

“I said eleven. They should be back by now….what if-”

“No we’re not going to do this” She held out her hand, motioning for her wife to hand Kimberly her cell phone, “We can set an alarm for midnight, if she’s not back by then... _ then _ you can have your little freak out”

“...You really think I’m going to be able to  _ sleep?” _

The sound of car doors shutting outside practically confirmed that Emma had returned from her date. “See?” Kimberly motioned to the door, “11:03 they’re basically here on time. You can  _ breathe”  _

Trini sighed, counting in her head as she watched the clock jump from 11:03 to 11:05 and still no actual sighting of her daughter. Feeling a hunch the shorter mom walked to the door and jerked it open quickly startling the two girls standing on the front porch. Caught red handed sucking face. Trini rose a challenging brow and Gia could only bow her head down, glancing to the ground...for once not sure what to even  _ say.  _

“Say goodnight to your girlfriend” Trini tilted her head to the side as Emma mumbled a goodnight to Gia, “And  _ next time _ get her home by 10:45” She sent Gia a small wave, “...And text Emma that you got home safely” She added, despite Gia living right down the street, Trini would feel better making sure every box was checked off. 

Kimberly had turned on the light while Trini was talking to the kids, she didn’t want Emma to walk into a dark home. “Wow I didn’t realize I married such a hardass” She teased her wife with a laugh, “How did it go Em?”

“It was  _ perfect” _ She sighed, dreamily before dramatically pausing, taking a moment to glare at her mom, “Y’know until like ten seconds ago when  _ mama _ scared the hell out of us” Emma glanced to the door, where just on the other side she kissed the girl she had been in love with since she was seven...even if Trini did scare the hell out of her, it was a night she could always remember. 

Emma paused taking a moment to respond to Gia’s text message, she looked over to Kimberly’s choice of wardrobe, “...Mom what’re you wearing?”

Kimberly closed the top of her very open robe, she swore she tied it up better on the way down. “I think it’s time for  _ all _ of us to get to bed, hmmm? We’ve all had enough excitement for tonight”

Finally, Trini could lay down for the night knowing that her daughter had gotten home safely. Though this would be the first of many nights to come, the  _ joy _ of being a parent of a teenage girl. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not gonna lie, I'll probably spend the rest of February writing the ranger gang as parents. <3 sooo there may be more!


End file.
